In seismic exploration, conditions dictate that electrical cables and attached connectors must withstand the rigors of hot, cold, dry and wet environments and be well constructed for years of field service. A long standing field problem has always been the routine repair and upkeep of the cables and connectors. Most generally, geophysical connectors which were to be used in a water environment were of the single molded type construction in order to maintain a waterproof sealed and moisture free assembly. However, a connector, such as this, ability to be repaired to its original condition is questionable. Single molded type connectors that are used in the wet environment, most generally, by its design have mating surfaces of a relatively soft elastomeric material which engage, face to face, with a relative hard mating member connector to provide a waterproof, moisture free assembly that maintains a minimum resistance path to all internal electrical conductive components. If a repaired cable with attached electrical connectors cannot meet this requirement, then the cable must be removed from service.
A single molded type of electrical connector construction usually has a one piece body member which is molded from soft elastomeric material. This body internally houses a plurality of pins, in a designed fixed pattern, within individual cavities that communicate with its mating, hard body, connector, sealing and excluding moisture from around the pins or socket. An electrical cable which has a plurality of electrical insulated conductors, that attach to the individual electrical pins, must also be molded within the body member. The outer jacket insulator of the electrical cable is generally an extruded soft, urethane material which satisfactorily forms a sealed bond between the electrical cable's outer insulating jacket and the body member that prevents and excludes moisture from entering within.
However, due to the extreme harsh handling that the cables and connectors are subjected to in the field, damage to the cables and connectors occur. Since the electrical pins are molded within the body member in a soft, relatively pliable material, over a period of time and continuous service, the pins are subjected to movement, when mating occurs, or they misalign eventually causing separation of the bonding material from around the pins. When this event eventually happens, it presents a passageway for moisture to enter within, increasing the possibility of devastating electrical leakage.
Another type of repairable electrical connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,248 in which rigid male and female members are joined together by a resiliently compressible coupling member.